1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an Internet protocol television (IPTV) system, and more particularly, to a method of processing data in an IPTV receiver and such an IPTV receiver.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An existing TV system may be implemented, for example, in the following manner. A cable broadcast provider, terrestrial broadcast provider or satellite broadcast provider transmits contents produced by broadcasters via a transmission medium such as a broadcasting network. Therefore, the user of the TV system can watch the transmitted contents through a TV receiver capable of receiving the transmitted contents via the transmission medium.
However, as digital TV technologies based on digital broadcasting are developed and are commercially available, breaking from existing analog broadcasting, various contents including real-time broadcasts, Contents on Demand (CoD), games and news can be provided to the user using an Internet network connected to each home, besides existing transmission media.
Such an IPTV receiver providing various contents using an Internet network has various advantages. For example, differently from general terrestrial broadcasting, cable broadcasting or satellite broadcasting, the user can watch a desired content at a desired time.
On the other hand, recently, there has been a discussion on improvements in network-related problems, etc. in an IPTV broadcasting environment. However, a concrete protocol capable of solving such problems has not been defined.